


don’t turn out the lights

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the Valentine's Day shenanigans, Marley knows that Ryder likes her.  But she has a suspicion that maybe he likes Jake too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	don’t turn out the lights

It’s lunch period of the Monday after the wedding-that-wasn’t, and Jake’s on his way to eat in the cafeteria with Ryder and the rest of the Glee kids.  Marley corners him at his locker instead.  “We have to talk.”

Uh-oh.  “Do we really?” he asks.

“Yes, we do,” she says.  “Come with me.”

Jake holds up his hands.  “Okay, it’s true.  Ryder got you all those gifts for Valentine’s week and not me, I’m sorry.  I just felt like all the pressure was on and I didn’t know what to do!  But I should’ve come clean about it and I’ll do better next time, I promise.”

Marley just laughs at him, bright and honest, and oh yeah that’s why she’s not like all the other girls.  “I know that, silly.  It’s not even important to me.  But come on, I have a surprise waiting for you in the astronomy room, come see.”

“Is it a song?” he asks.  Not that he’d mind if it is, but you know.  Better to be prepared.

“It’s not a _song!_ ”  She pulls at his hands, and he follows; it might make him look whipped, but he doesn’t even care.  It’s fun holding onto her hands like this, fingers strong between his own.

~*~

Waiting in the astronomy room is Ryder.  “Are you the surprise!?” Jake asks, startled.

“Jake, what are you doing here?  I thought I was just going to help Marley with something!”

Jake looks at Marley, and Ryder looks at Jake, and Marley rolls her eyes up at the papier-mâché planets hanging from the ceiling.  They’re so nice and predictable.  “I think we all have some things to tell each other.  So.  Ryder, I just told Jake that I know about you getting all the presents.  And Jake…”

“Thinks all this is boring…”

“I kissed her,” Ryder says.  “Last Friday.  I’m sorry, dude, look, I know it was an asshole move and I won’t do it again - “

“I thought we were friends!” Jake says, and kicks at a chair.  Not hard enough to push it over, though, so that’s something.

“You guys are still friends!” shouts Marley, and they turn to look at her.  “I know you are.  You both care about me, but you care about each other too.  And Ryder…”

“What?” he says, and he’s looking a bit squirrelly again.  Feet kick-kick-kicking at the chair across from him that Jake didn’t topple, but his hands aren’t drumming so loud.

“You didn’t go to all that work for Valentine’s week just for me, did you?  Helping Jake was something you really wanted to do too.”

Ryder keeps kicking at the desk under his feet, and Marley’s a little afraid that he’s going to destabilize it.  “Um, yeah, of course, Jake’s my bro.  It’s not like I really wanted to get him Valentine’s or anything, that would be gay.”  And he stops moving, suddenly.  “Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay, of course there isn’t!  I like gay dudes!  I’m just not - “

Jake can’t stop laughing at the inarticulacy of his denial.  “We know you’re not, it’s okay, you like Marley.  You can still like guys too if you want.”

“Um.”

Marley’s trying to control her giggles.  “That goes for you too, Jake.”

“I know!  I told you I didn’t want anyone else - “

“He kissed me, you kissed me,” says Marley.  “I think it’s only fair.”

“I think what she’s saying, dude,” says Jake, “is that you can kiss me if you want to.”

Ryder smirks.  “Or you can kiss me.  If you want to.”

Marley lets her face fall down into her hands in exasperation.  “Come _on_ , guys.”  So she doesn’t see it when they start to kiss each other, she never knows which of the two of them actually moves first.  She hears suspicious slurping sounds, and she looks again, and the two of them are standing together between the desks, kissing.  It’s pretty hot.  She wriggles with happiness; she didn’t know what would happen, actually, she’d been maybe figuring on a friendly conversation for conflict resolution and hoping that she wouldn’t get a fight.  But this is good, and it turns out that she kind of likes to watch.

And they just.  Don’t.  Stop.  Eventually they’re kind of - humping each others’ legs?  She’s not quite sure.  So she coughs loudly, and when they don’t seem to notice, she comes to stand between them and pull on both of their shoulders.  “Hey.  Guys?”

“What’s up?” asks Jake.

“I thought you wanted us to do this,” says Ryder.

“Yeah, okay, I did, it’s just… kind of lonely on the outside,” she admits.

“So come on in,” says Jake, and he puts both his own and Ryder’s arms around her.

“Hey guys,” says Ryder, “I know lunch is over in like, twenty minutes, but my parents aren’t going to be home for _hours_ after school.  What do you say we cut Glee practice today and hang out in my house instead?”


End file.
